


价值200万的一夜

by BrassGears



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassGears/pseuds/BrassGears
Summary: 芳香蝾螈油的事故，抹布，PWP，1对多
Kudos: 8





	价值200万的一夜

赛斯·利伸手从桌上拿起那根滴管，里面琥珀色的液体被挤了一滴出来，还在半空中就被迫不及待的舌尖卷走了。  
赛斯赤裸着躺在床上，脑子晕晕乎乎的，他不知道自己这样已经多久了，几分钟？几小时？一天？他完全失去了时间概念。床单上全是黏糊糊的体液，有些已经干涸了，有些还是湿漉漉的。他现在只想沉浸在欲望里，将自己全部交给药剂和那些乱七八糟的道具。  
轰鸣的拍门声惊醒了赛斯，他对着楼下门户的方向吼了一声“滚！”就又翻过身去趴在了床上。但门外只是稍微静了静，就又响了起来，这回是几乎要把门扇都拆掉的动静。赛斯抱着头压着耳朵滚在被子里，可是门响不依不饶，他的尾巴烦躁地甩了好几下，终于爬了起来。赛斯抓过一件浴巾随便围在腰间，摘下门框边上挂着的面具盖在脸上，伸出手打开了门。  
门锁刚刚拧了一个圈，整扇门就被猛地推开了，门外射进来的光几乎晃瞎赛斯的眼睛。他眯了眯眼睛，才看清楚门口乌泱乌泱围了一圈人。  
门外的人群只看到那扇他们恨得牙痒痒的门终于打开了，昏黄的颜色里只有一两盏小灯散发着暧昧的灯光。门口站着一个猫魅族男人，浑身湿漉漉的像是刚洗过澡，小小的水滴在身上结实的肌肉上滑动流淌，映着灯光看得人都呆了。众人默然地看着面前如同放浪神奥修昂临世的男人，一群大男人都忍不住吞了口口水。  
终于在赛斯等得不耐烦而甩上门之前，人群里的另一个猫魅男人咳嗽了一声，推了推眼镜，开了口：“赛斯，等等。”  
“干嘛？”赛斯啧了一声，手扶在门框边上，做好了对方要是说不出什么人话就把门摔在他鼻子上的准备。  
“我的货呢？”人群后面一个妖妖娆娆的尖叫窜了出来。  
赛斯捏了捏自己的耳朵，他耳力太好，这种尖锐的声音对他来说简直就像酷刑一样。但他还是不得不回应了一句，虽然声音听起来就有些心虚：“什么货？”  
“我那价值两百万的芳香蝾螈油！”那个尖锐的声音又提高了一些音量，赛斯几乎在对方吐出第一个字的时候就嘶了一声，双手极快地伸到头顶捂住了耳朵。  
“等等，月弥…小姐，”那个一开始说话的猫魅又开口了，“货款我已经收到了。”  
“你收到了？”那个被称为月弥的人开口了，人群自动为他让出了一条路，赛斯这才看清楚，那个所谓的“月弥小姐”实际上是个男人，穿着一件花里胡哨的和服；下摆底下露着两条光腿，踩着一双两星寸高的木屐，一副三条花街的花魁打扮。只是那张脸涂得粉白，看不清面容，听那特意捏尖的声音估算大约是个三十来岁的男人。  
赛斯翻了个白眼，放下手，抬头看着那个拖着木屐走到面前的“月弥小姐”。那人居高临下地看着他，涂着鲜红色指甲、戴着金色长甲套的手指捏起他的下巴。一个字一个字地从牙缝里蹦出字儿来：“那、我、的、货、呢？”  
赛斯一个字都说不出来，只是瞪着月弥。月弥盯着他的眼睛，鼻子一抽，闻到了他身上和背后屋子里飘散的香气，捏着赛斯的手更用力了些，掐得他面具底下的脸都有些疼。“你用了？！你居然自己拿去用了？？”  
门外站着的猫魅猛然瞪大了眼睛，他也闻到了门内的男人身上飘出些令人心痒的异香，可他没想到赛斯真敢把东西用在自己身上。猫魅迅速退了两步，他眉毛狠狠地一跳，抬手就揉了揉自己的额头。  
猫魅放在额头上的手举起来挥了挥，跟在后面的打手们立刻上前去把两人分开了。他立马去按住了还在跳着脚的月弥，几乎是顺毛似的温声安抚着对方：“月弥小姐，这是我的错，我没有确认货物的到达就鲁莽地收款了，给您造成了麻烦，真的很抱歉。”  
月弥狠狠地瞪着猫魅，却也被安抚下来了，他甩开了身后的打手，站直了身体，长指甲点着猫魅的鼻尖，几乎快戳进他眼睛里：“下一批货，加急，还要给我打六折！”  
猫魅温文尔雅地笑了，抬手推了推眼镜，道：“月弥小姐，讲讲道理吧，我本来不用对您的损失负责的，钱款我不管怎么说已经收到了。加急，九折，您看怎么样？”  
“七折！”  
“八点五折，不能再多了。”  
月弥终于停下了，点了点头。只是意味深长地看了一眼赛斯，眼睛在他戴着面具的脸上和赤裸的胸口转了两圈，带着他带来的四五个打手扭身就走。  
猫魅摇摇头，回头看着被几个人架在中间的赛斯。“你啊，你啊……”他本来还想说些什么，但看着赛斯一脸刚嗑了药意识恍惚的样子，也只能摇摇头，留下一句“我明天来找你，给我收拾干净了。”就带着人走了。

赛斯倒在榻榻米地板上过了好一会儿才醒过神来，他摇摇晃晃地站起身，从楼梯下的箱子里再拿出了一支装满了琥珀色液体的安瓿瓶。还没等他站直，刚刚只虚掩上的门就被人猛地推开了，几个粗壮的男人冲了进来，将他按在了地上，其中一个人抢走了他手里的安瓿瓶捏在手中。赛斯挣扎着抬起头，却看见门口走进来个妖娆的身影，是月弥。  
月弥弯下腰看着赛斯，长指甲点在他的面具上，带着嘲讽的笑意开口：“做佣兵的把脸遮起来，要么是丑得不能看，要么是好看得能做婊子的。告诉我，你是哪一种？”虽然嘴里这么问着，可一点想听赛斯回答的意思都没有，直接一把拨开了他脸上的面具，随手就将金属面具扔在了地上。  
月弥盯着赛斯的脸，纵使他见过的美人多得数不清，却还是被这张英气俊美的脸震了一下。长指甲顺着赛斯银色的面纹滑到他颈侧，赛斯能明显感觉到对方呼吸都粗了几分。  
“如果咱们不是在这种情况下见面的话，我一定会好好疼你的，真可惜。”月弥的声音不再像之前装出来的尖细，而是恢复成了男人的低沉。他直起了腰，从旁边的随从手里拿过那支安瓿瓶，金甲套在安瓿瓶颈部一划，刺耳的声音让赛斯的背脊都跟着一抖。月弥斜眼瞥了赛斯一眼，屈指弹掉了安瓿瓶顶部的玻璃，勾了勾手指让旁边的打手捏开赛斯的嘴。  
赛斯被按着手臂跪在月弥面前，旁边的打手捏着他的下颚强行让他张开了嘴，月弥手一斜，手指粗的安瓿瓶里满瓶的蝾螈油顺着赛斯的喉咙就倒了进去。他的手再一翻，顶着赛斯的下巴将他脑袋一抬，就让赛斯强行咽下了一整瓶，随后挥挥手让打手们松开了他。  
“咕…咳…咳咳……”赛斯咳嗽着，滑腻的油脂顺着他的喉咙强行灌了下去，他捂着嘴想要把油吐出来，可这点液体哪里是这么容易就能被吐出来的，赛斯咳了好几声，也只是差点伤到喉咙而已。而吞下去的蝾螈油已经开始发作起来，赛斯浑身瞬间又汗湿了一层，覆着他青灰色的肌肤，油光水亮地泛着光。那几个打手已经有两个人有些难耐了，眼神询问过月弥之后直接将倒在地上的赛斯给拖了起来。  
一个高地人男早就忍不住了，着急忙慌地解开了裤腰带，将硬涨的阳具直接塞进了赛斯嘴里，刚刚还在呛咳的赛斯嘴里被塞进一根硬物，他差点就这么咬下去，尖利的虎牙磕在上面，那人疼得一抽，抽出了阳具反手给了赛斯一巴掌。  
赛斯扭头吐出一口血，本能地想要反抗，却腿软得趴在了地上。  
“看起来已经起效了，”月弥的声音又变成了又尖又细的样子，“好好让他爽爽，让他记住自己的身份。”  
除了那个被咬到阳具的打手之外，剩下的四个人默契地围了上来。赛斯腰间的浴巾早就在挣扎中不知道掉在了哪里，一个人族中原男人拉住试图想要挣扎着往前爬的赛斯的腿，将他拖回了自己怀里，掰开他紧绷的屁股，龟头尖端顶着柔软的穴口蹭了蹭，直接一路插到了底。  
“啊……！”突然被这么烫热的东西插进去，赛斯也忍不住叫出了声，早先已经被玩了一晚上的小穴早就软了，毫不费力地吃下了那人的肉棒，赛斯只感觉那根肉棒狠狠地顶到了深处，正好解了他体内不断升起的欲望。  
中原人男挺动腰狠操了好几下，才粗喘着开口：“肏，这男人真他妈的骚，屁股软的跟水似的，夹得真紧……”  
其余三人一看被他抢了先，只能不情不愿的找些别的地方来发泄自己的欲望。两个人抓着赛斯的手臂把他拉起来让他跪坐在地上，好让他的手能握着他们伸出来阳具套弄。剩下的那个敖龙暮辉男人看着先头那个还捂着下身哎哎叫的同伴，有些不情愿地握着肉棒靠近了赛斯的嘴。  
谁知赛斯早被药物和屁股里面那根搅得脑子都要糊掉了，他现在脑子里只有一个想法：想要被狠肏，想要更多的肉棒。看着面前那人握着阳具走过来，赛斯甚至是饥渴地凑了过去一口将它含进了嘴里。男人本来还有些担忧，但是赛斯温热的口腔让他也骂了一句，狠狠挺腰将阳具直直插进了赛斯的喉咙。  
赛斯呛了一声，还是不依不饶地吸着嘴里的肉棒，舌尖无师自通地绕着肉棒吸舔像是在吃什么绝世美味。那人感觉赛斯带着软刺的舌头贴着柱身一遍又一遍地刮过去，微微的刺痛却比操什么婊子都爽。他只把赛斯的嘴当成另外一个穴一样狠狠地抽插，也不管对方是不是能承受，每次都擦着舌面顶到喉咙深处。赛斯虽然不是雏，却也没被这么粗暴地肏过嘴，几乎要被顶得吐出来，但胀大的龟头堵着嗓子眼，让他什么都吐不出来，他喉咙里掩着咳嗽呛得眼泪都出来了，那人却还因为赛斯的咽反射夹着龟头爽得不断抽气。  
肏着赛斯屁股的那个中原人男打手托着他的腰，一上一下地狠狠顶肏他的肠道，里面又热又软，穴口紧绷着圈着他的肉棒，每次抽插都像是狠狠握住捋过一遍似的。没肏几下那人就感觉自己想射了，他只得停下来歇着，好让自己在同伴面前不至于太过丢脸。可赛斯察觉到身后的动作停下来，却开始自己摇着屁股套弄他的阴茎。那人没撑几下，就这么直接射了进去。他狼狈地拔出自己的性器，看着赛斯被干开合不上的穴口里滴滴答答流出的精液拖着丝落在榻榻米上，只得狠狠啐上一口：“肏，什么佣兵，腰扭得比女人还起劲儿，怕不是平时卖屁股的吧。”  
正被赛斯套弄肉棒的两个打手看他这么快就缴了械，大声嘲笑了他两句，就抢着要去肏赛斯的屁股。赛斯刚被射了一肚子精液却还觉得不够，只一味摇着屁股一副渴求的样子。另外一个精灵族男性抢了先，抬手一巴掌甩上赛斯高高翘着的屁股，比刚刚那人长出一星寸的阳具蘸着先头射进去的精液就插进了赛斯的小穴。  
“唔！”被顶到更深处的赛斯从没试过被肏到这么深，翻着白眼就射了出来，白浊的精液喷到了地上，和他身上滴下的汗黏在一起。插在他身后的精灵被他的高潮时这么一挤，爽得喘出声音来了。他再次一巴掌拍在了肉臀上，青灰的皮肤底下浮出一块紫红的巴掌印，赛斯刚被肏射，又挨了这么一下，含着肉棒的嘴呜呜叫起来，屁股也扭得更厉害了。  
插着赛斯嘴巴的敖龙居高临下地看着赛斯高潮后还要不够的骚样，狠狠骂了几声，抽出自己的肉棒撸动着甩在他脸上打了他好几个耳光，带着软鳞的龟头蹭在脸蛋上，把上头沾着的唾液和前液都涂在了赛斯那张俊美的脸上，才又重新插进了赛斯张着的嘴里射了出来。  
旁边那个被剩下的人早就等得不耐烦了，还没等那个敖龙射完就将他扯了下来。那个敖龙硬生生被从赛斯嘴里被扯出来，最后几股精液喷在了他灰白色的刘海上，这才恋恋不舍地走到了一旁。赛斯刚咽下嘴里浓稠的精液，就又有一根肉棒塞进了他嘴里，他忍着发酸的嘴，像刚才一样舔着嘴里的肉棒，虎牙轻轻刮着肉棒的包皮，惹得那人喘个不停，抓着赛斯后脑的头发狠狠肏起他的嘴来。  
之前被咬到性器的那个高地男终于缓过来了，看着他之后的两个人都好好地被赛斯服侍着，又气又恼，他走到赛斯身后一把拉开正操得正爽的精灵。那人或许是个小头目什么的，那个精灵被他打断也不敢有丝毫不悦，点头哈腰地让出了自己的位置。刚在下属面前丢了脸的高地男像是想找回些面子似的掰开了赛斯紧绷的臀肉，手指粗暴地捅进了他的小穴，转动扣挖着将里面剩余的精液都给挖了出来，直接抹在了赛斯的后腰。他抬眼看到旁边矮桌上摆着的一瓶喝了一半的红酒，直接伸手把酒瓶捞了过来，咬开瓶塞先灌了两口，骂了一声：“肏，这婊子喝得比咱们都好，真他妈的有钱。”  
他单手拿着酒瓶，瓶口对准赛斯的屁股，毫不留情地捅了进去。赛斯刚刚还在被温热的肉棒干着，这会儿突然插进来一个冰冷又坚硬的东西。冰得他都忍不住抬高了腰。酒瓶里还剩下的小半瓶酒液一滴不剩地被灌进了赛斯的肚子，高地男这才满意地抽出了酒瓶，拎着赛斯的尾巴提高了他的屁股，肉棒顶在穴口蹭了蹭，猛一挺腰把自己的肉棒插了进去。猩红的酒液像血一样在赛斯体内晃荡着，被动作撞击得就好像在四处滚动一样，每一次抽插都会被肉棒带出些许，顺着他的腿根流到地上，就像在肏一个处女一样。正被口交的那个人看着赛斯摇着屁股、底下不停吐着红酒的骚样，再被他带着倒刺的舌头服侍着，也没能忍多久，拔出了他的阳具，把精液喷了赛斯满脸。  
终于，坐在一旁看了许久的月弥开口了，他拍了拍手，命令正插着他的那个高地人把赛斯带过来。那高地男插在赛斯的屁股里，抱着他的腰将人拖到了月弥面前，月弥低头看着已经沉溺在快感里的赛斯满脸的精液，有些不悦地哼了一声。但他还是捏着赛斯的下巴把他拖到了自己的胯下。赛斯身后的高地男愣了愣，露出了个不怀好意的笑，“喂，小骚货，你可有福了，大姐头的那根可是多少人做梦都想要的，今天可是便宜你了。”  
果然，月弥撩开了和服的高叉下摆，底下一根比旁边那个敖龙族还粗长的阳具伸了出来竖在了赛斯脸前。被干得满脸精液泪水的赛斯还是被眼前这根的尺寸给吓得清醒了一些，紫红色的龟头狰狞地像是在冒着热气。月弥满意地看到了赛斯的脸上露出了惊吓似的表情，伸出手抓住赛斯后脑的头发把他拉到身前，龟头戳着他紧紧闭上的双唇。赛斯紧紧闭着嘴，死都不愿意将面前这东西吞进嘴里。被男人肏成这样也就算了，面前这根的主人穿得比女人还花哨，绣着华丽纹饰的锦袍衬着那根玩意儿更显狰狞。  
月弥啧了一声，有些不耐烦地用指甲掐进了赛斯沾满精液的脸颊强迫他张开了嘴，散发着腥臊的龟头擦着他的唇就操了进去，巨大的玩意儿把他的嘴堵得严严实实，只吞下不到一半，龟头就已经顶到他的喉咙。赛斯几乎被噎到翻出白眼来，月弥却还是压着他的头顶让他再往下吞，直到肉棒真的顶进喉咙插进了他的喉管。  
被压迫着气管，连脖子上都鼓胀出一个模模糊糊的形状，赛斯濒死一样挣扎起来，但是被那个高地死死压在地上连移动都很困难，月弥也压着他的头甚至让赛斯的脸几乎贴在自己小腹上，他才舒爽地吐了口气。直到感觉到胯下的男人挣扎变弱了不少，他才松开手让肉棒从赛斯喉咙里抽出来。  
赛斯呛咳着，刚吸了口气，那根肉棒又顶了进来，压着喉咙进到了更深的地方。几个来回之后他终于才掌握到了一点诀窍，自觉地调整着身子让自己能稍微容易一点吞入对方的肉棒。月弥察觉到了他的动作，露出了个满意的笑，抓着他头发的手也稍微松了松。  
“学得倒是挺快，哈…唔，这么会舔，倒真让我想把你收了房……”  
他抬起了眼睛示意一直插在赛斯小穴里的那个高地，那人会意，停滞了许久的动作又开始了，抽出已经勃涨得厉害的肉棒狠狠一下顶到了最深处，赛斯的喉咙里闷着叫了一声，一点声音的震动反而挤压着月弥插在里头的肉棒，让他爽得吐了口气。  
身后高地的动作也越来越快，赛斯感觉到体内胀大了一圈还跳动着的肉棒，知道对方就快射出来了，熟悉了口舌的行动之后反而还有余力摇着腰回应着那高地的动作。那人爽得嘶了一声，狠狠几次操弄之后顶进了最深处全射了进去。  
“嗯！”又是微凉的精液射在了被操到高热的肠壁上，赛斯软着腰，就差那么一点就能到高潮，身后的男人却没再动作，只把软了一些的阳具拔了出来，之前灌进去的红酒裹着黄黄白白的精液从穴口一泄而出，顺着跪在地上发着抖的大腿往下流，倒是真像个被破身了的处女似的。  
月弥眼尖瞧见了那些滴出来的酒液，哈哈笑出了声，大发慈悲似的终于松开了赛斯的头把自己已经硬翘的肉棒抽了出来。终于得到一点喘息的赛斯双眼发昏，倒在地上不住地咳嗽着，身子蜷在青白的榻榻米软垫上，青灰皮肤上沾满黄白体液，还时不时地抽搐一下，底下紫红的性器高高翘着，尖端滴出的水流个不停，混着从后穴里泄出来的液体滴到地面上，一塌糊涂。  
月弥垂着眼睛看了一会儿赛斯现在的样子，弯腰把已经软摊的人扯了起来抱在了怀里。赛斯软绵绵的后背贴着月弥的胸口，咳嗽声小了一些，但喘息就一直没停过。月弥搂着他，带着金甲套的手慢悠悠地捏弄着他饱满软弹的胸，指甲捏起了乳头毫不留情地掐弄，直到两粒乳头都红肿地挺立起来，随着呼吸颤巍巍地发着抖。月弥笑了一声，手慢慢顺着他的肌肉往下摸，一直到他的大腿上，指甲掐揉着肌肉紧实的大腿，冰凉尖锐的甲套时不时顺着冒水的肉棒刮擦两下，勾得他怀里的人身子不住地抖。  
终于，月弥好像玩够了，抬手从头上拔下根细长的玳瑁簪子拿在手中，棕黄交杂的窄棒在顶端嵌着个滚圆的红色球体，他的手指转了转那根簪子，另只手伸过去握住了赛斯早就濒临爆发边缘的肉棒，捻开了顶端的裂缝，尖锐的簪子顺着尿口一点点地插了进去。  
本身就不细的东西捅开最敏感的尿道一路插进最深，只剩下簪子尽头的红球顶在尖端上，除了一开始尖端插进去的那声惨叫，整根簪子插入的漫长过程中赛斯已经完全失声，他仰着头无声地尖叫着，脊背紧紧贴着月弥的胸口发着颤，双手抓着月弥的长振袖，用力到几乎要把绣着精巧花纹的布料给抓烂。先头的痛在月弥撒手之后终于缓过来了一些，他正觉得自己快要虚脱的时候，烫热粗硬的东西就顶在了他的后穴上。  
赛斯背脊一麻，不顾双腿之间不断传来的尖锐疼痛，挣扎着就想甩开身后的男人，可还没等他动作起来，月弥那根异于常人的肉棒就直接顶开了他的穴口狠狠插入了最深。  
“啊啊啊……！”赛斯腰身反弓着，被从没尝过的粗长顶得眼泪都流了出来。他的双腿大张开着挂在月弥的臂弯中，大腿根部绷紧的肌肉痉挛着抽搐，本来已经被干松了些许的穴口紧紧咬在了肉棒的根部，夹得月弥爽得喘了口气。他也顾不上赛斯是不是真的能适应那根恐怖的玩意儿，托着他的腰就开始了狠戾的抽插。  
“呜啊啊…”  
赛斯惨叫着，那根肉棒在体内碾磨着，几乎让他感觉那根东西就是压着前列腺一遍遍地抽插着，自己体内的每一处都被人操开了，被撕裂的疼痛和绝顶的快感交织着，仿佛是从他的尾尖一直穿进脑子。在被人操到这个时候，赛斯脑子里还能浮出一些荒唐的想法：幸好月弥不是敖龙族，要是这么大的东西还带着鳞片，大概自己脑浆都能被这人给肏出来。  
“小骚货，你看…从这里都能看到，你的肚子里含着我的玩意儿，爽不爽？”  
月弥喘着粗气的声音在他的耳边转着，每次抽插的时候赛斯都要被对方操出个小高潮来，他金蓝色的异瞳双眼已经被不停涌现的快感冲击涣散得看不清东西，却还是下意识地低头看向自己。他能清清楚楚地看见自己平坦紧实的小腹甚至被体内的肉棒顶出来了个凸起的形状，随着月弥的抽插不停鼓动着，赛斯哀叫了一声，紧紧闭上了双眼扭过了头不愿再看。  
对面几个打手碍着月弥的身份不敢在他忙活的时候上来跟着一起玩赛斯，只得握着自个儿的性器看着面前的活春宫一边套弄着，几人看他这幅样子也一齐笑起来，各种淫言秽语和嬉笑声传进了赛斯的耳朵里，让他羞耻得几乎恨不得自己当即晕过去才好。  
可身后的月弥根本不打算给他反应的时间，更加狠戾地挺动腰身操着赛斯软烂的小穴，每次都抽到空再狠狠顶进直到根部，带出来淫靡的水声就像响在赛斯耳边似的，里面的淫水也被青筋凸起的肉棒给勾出来在抽插中打成细密的白色泡沫堆积在穴口，随着身体的晃动一点点往下滴淌着。  
赛斯的身子本身就已经到了极限，然而身前堵住尿道的簪子硬是让他又坚持了一会儿，这回是真的完全承受不住了，又痛又爽的快感直接把他顶上了干性高潮。高潮时身体的抽搐让赛斯的小穴死死咬住了月弥深深操入的肉棒，月弥喘息着骂了一句“骚货”，下身也开始了快速的抽插，他伸手过去，长甲套勾住了赛斯性器顶端被堆积的精液推出了半寸的簪子，突然抬手抽了出来。  
“啊啊啊————”  
簪子被拔出的一瞬间，赛斯尖叫着射了出来，第一股激射的精液喷了至少有半星尺高才落回他身上，精液像是憋不住一样不停喷吐着，几次抽搐之后，再吐不出精液的肉棒甚至开始淅淅沥沥地滴出了尿液。这时候失禁的感觉就像是一次更长的高潮，赛斯浑身都发着颤打着摆子，双眼翻着白，一副就要被人干得晕过去的样子。  
月弥在赛斯射出来的时候也狠狠顶进了他的体内，把精液也深深地射了进去，直到怀里的人尿完之后他才松开手，抽出了自己已经软下来的肉棒把人扔在了地上那摊水渍里。  
“居然被操尿了，真够骚的……”那个高地男啐了一口，看着月弥完事儿了，就跃跃欲试地上前去想接着续摊，剩下的几个人看着他们的领头动了，也嬉笑着围了上去。  
月弥舒爽地吐了口气，刚想闭着眼睛靠着身后的椅背歇息一会儿，耳边的惨叫就把他唤醒了。他一睁眼就看见了满眼的红，那个高地男捂着脖子跌跌撞撞地后退了几步，血从他的脖子渗出来不住地往外喷，指缝底下一道竖着的伤疤，分明是被什么锐器划开了血管，那人倒了下去抽搐了几下就不再动了。剩下的几个人像是傻了一般看着那个高地，却也跟着一个个地倒了下去。  
刚才还瘫软在地上的赛斯浑身沾满了血和各种脏污，慢慢爬了起来，他的手里攥着那根刚刚还插在他性器里折磨了他一个多小时的簪子，锐利的尖端上海挂着一丝碎肉，月弥瞪大了眼睛看着赛斯一步一步走到了自己面前，跟刚刚在自己怀里淫叫的样子完全不一样，他虽然依然赤裸着，但是就像是一个全身浴血的战士一样。月弥在这样的威压之下根本连动一动手指都很难。他只能眼睁睁地看着赛斯握着那根瞬间夺去了五个人性命的簪子一步一步地向他靠近。  
还差最后一步的时候，赛斯的身子一晃，还是倒在了地上。沾血的玳瑁簪从他手中落下来咕噜噜地滚远了。  
月弥面前的威压瞬间消失了，就算如此他还是靠着背后的墙壁喘了好久才终于缓过劲来，他爬到了赛斯的身边低头看着对方，原来那猫魅是终于耗尽了体力晕了过去。他松了口气，戴着金甲套的手颤抖着轻轻压在了猫魅的喉咙上，犹豫了一下还是没有真的压下去，只是收回了手，拎着自己的和服下摆几乎是连滚带爬地跑出了赛斯的房间。

“所以说这就是你蝾螈油上瘾的缘故？”神宫鹿泽擦了擦额头上的汗水，露出了一脸难以形容的表情，看着趴在床上刚磕嗨了还昏沉沉的赛斯。  
“好哥哥，我实在是爬不起来…等搬完这些尸体我让你干一晚上怎么样？”赛斯笑嘻嘻地看着神宫，只是他双眼瞳孔因为药物的作用散大着，说出的话就像随口开了个玩笑一样，一点可信度都没有。  
“……呸，你他妈的明天就给我去戒毒！”  
“鹿泽哥哥，不要嘛。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“鹿泽哥哥你好凶。”  
“闭嘴！！”

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布真难写，吐魂


End file.
